Between Shades Of Vienna
by the wise and the brave
Summary: It began with the bombing of Vienna. It will end in the death of Alex Rider. Vienna promised. The tale of two people bounded by their past and trapped by their future.
1. Chapter 1

Run.

Run.

_Run._

I hear the screams. I feel the cries. Vienna. That's my name. That was where I was born. That was the place where my troubles began. It started with John Rider and ended with his son. My name is Vienna and this is my tale. But this is not only my tale. This is the tale of Alex Rider. This is the tale of two people bounded by the past and trapped by the future.

My name is Vienna. And this, this is my story…

5

"So, it is agreed?"

Murmurs of consent filled the halls.

"So, Operation Vienna will begin in a day's time."

Julia Rothman smiled. SCORPIA will become great.

4

"Her name shall be …Vienna."

3

"Simon, you can't leave! What about me? What about Vienna? What about your promises?"

"I have to, Cassia. It is the only way. "

"Simon! You…you…promised. You promised that you wouldn't leave!"

"I am doing this for your own good…"

Cassia chocked back a sob.

2

Vienna watched as the bombs exploded above the city.

Julia watched too. Julia watched as the leaders of the fifty four Commonwealth nations perished in the fire. John Rider stood next to her. John Rider was the one who pushed the button. John Rider was the one who killed them all.

Vienna tried to save her. Her mum; the one who shielded her when the times got rough and the tears started falling. Her mum; the one who protected her when her traitor of a father ran away to join SCORPIA…and now she was dead.

She was dead.

Dead…

Dead….

_Dead…_

1

John Rider. John Rider had killed her mom. John Rider would pay.

Vienna promised.

And this time…this time. She wouldn't break her promise like her traitorous father.

No more broken promises. No more shattered dreams. No more. No more.

It began with the city of Vienna. And it was going to end with Vienna.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of September breeze always reminded her of home. Or what was left of it.

The bombs haunted her dreams still.

It was fifteen years after bombing, it all changed.

The game changed. The rules changed. And most all the players changed.

She was overjoyed when she heard that John Rider was dead, five years ago.

But now…now…this Alex Rider changed everything. Because Vienna was still mad; still out for revenge…still out for blood. Alex Rider may have not bombed her beloved home but his father did and for that Alex Rider will_ pay_.

Vienna now had a goal, the death of Alex Rider.

The smell of September breeze still haunts her still. And her traitorous father still mocks her in her dreams.

Vienna smiled.

Vienna could not escape or outrun her past. And she wouldn't let Alex escape his father's past. For the smell of September breeze still haunts her dreams.

Line Break

Alex Rider was happy. Happy that MI6 was out and hopefully for good this time. Happy that today was his 17th birthday and that he was still alive.

And under the façade, the dreams still haunt him.

The pain and terror, the injustice and torment, and most of all the screams of help that Alex wanted so much to answer but could not.

But most of all her sad tormented face before the building blew up.

Sabina's sad tormented face filled with anguish that no human being should ever feel.

He couldn't save her. And for that Alex could not forgive himself for.

But Sabina was not the only one who died in the explosion.

Jack. Sweet Jack who tended to his wounds.

Jack. Brave Jack who stayed strong even when she shouldn't have to.

Jack. Loyal Jack who was with him even when she could have left.

Jack. Jack…who he will see again or hear again.

Jack. Jack, who was gone, lost, because of him.

And now all he had left was house…and MI6.

MI6 had paid for the running of his house but finding a job was somewhat hard considering his relatively low grades and sketchy track record.

But nevertheless he found a job delivering newspaper to houses.

Alex Rider was happy.

But under the façade the dreams still haunt him.

Line Break

"Target closing in…"

"Five, four, three, and two..."

Line Break

The woman screamed. She couldn't help it.

The blood…so much blood; a man soon kneeled down beside the kid.

Checking for a pulse, then the man looked at the kid's face…oddly familiar.

And then it hit him.

"Cub?"


End file.
